Sara kaviani edit page 62
Thus, heat is not an inherent property of ﬁre: things are hot (or cold, warm, etc.) only by virtue of “the ideas they produce in us” (p. 174): “The same ﬁre that at one distance producesin us the sensation of warmth, does, at a nearer approach, produce in us the far different sensation of pain.” Neither pain nor heat, Locke argues, are in the ﬁre: both are “ideas” in us.) کیفیت اولیه آنها در نشانه های ظاهریشان شبیه واقعیت بیرونی آنها دارد اما الگویی که در مورد ویژگی ثانویه آنها بوجود میآید صرفاً در وجود ما شکل میگیرد و هیچ شباهتی به آنچه که درواقع ما از آنها تصور میکنیم ندارند و درواقع همهی این نشانه ها را به نشانه های اولیه انها مرتبط میکنیم و درواقع قدرت درک این احساسها در بیرون از ما وجود ندارند فقط در درون ما بوجود میآید و به عبارتی هرآنچه را که شیرین یا گرم مینامیم تنها یک شکل درونی دارد که توسط گیرندههای حسی ما بوجود میآیند و در واقعیت به این شکل میافتند؛ به عنوان مثال گرما یکی از ویژگیهای متعلق به آتش نیست . چیزهایی مانند گرما یا سرما یا داغ فقط بستگی به احساسهایی دارند که در ما بوجود میآیند. مثلاً فاصلهی ما از آتش تا یکجایی باعث بوجود آمدن احساس گرما در ما میشود و در فاصلهای نزدیکتر ازآن در ما تولید احساس متفاوتی مانند درد یا سوختگی میشود اما همانطور که معلوم است نه درد و نه گرما در مفهوم آتش وجود ندارند و تنها این ایدهها در ذهن ما بوجود میآیند. The explications proposed here are consistent with Locke’s observations. When peoplesayofan objectthatit is hotor coldthey are ofcoursesaying something about that object, not about themselves. All they manage to say about this object, however, is what effect it would have on people touching it, and this effect is described by reference to a prototypical situation; namely, something having recently been in ﬁre. The English word hot is, of course, not only used to ascribe a “physical property” to objects; it can also be used about places, i.e. to say something about “ambient” temperature. In many languages, different words are used in these two situations. In ourview,Englishhotispolysemous:thewordhotmeanssomethingsomewhatdifferent in relation to places, as opposed to objects. The temperature required for a place to qualify as hot is no doubt lower than for a thing to qualify as hot, and this re ﬂects a conceptualdifference,namely,thattheconceptofa“hotplace”ischaracterizednotonly byreferencetothepresenceofﬁreinaplacebutalsobyreferencetothepossibilityofthe sun beating down overhead. Needless to say, it is very natural that an environmental concept such as ‘sun’ should play a part in the concept of “ambient hotness”.6 F It is hot in this place now. a. this place is like this: b. if someone is in this place now, this someone can feel something in their body because of this c. because of this, this someone can know something about this place d. because of this, this someone can think like this: e. “a place can be like this when there is ﬁre m in it f. a place can be like this when the sun m above it is like ﬁre m” تحقیاقت جان نشان داد زمانیکه مردم میگویند که چیزی سرد یا داغ است درواقع آن داغ یا سرد بودن را به آن شیء نسبت میدهند درصورتیکه درمورد منشاء این گرما یا سرما در خودشان صحبت نمیکنند بلکه آنها تنها دربارهاثرات آن شیء صحبت میکنند و تأثیری که با لمس آن شی انتقال میدهند و این نشانه ها هم خودش از طریق گیرنده های حسی در ارتباط با آن شی در وجود ما بوجود میایند. در انگلیسی کلمه داغ فقط برای توصیف ویژگی های فیزیکی بکار نمیرود بلکه این کلمه میتواند در مورد مکان هم بکار میرود. مثلا وقتی در مورد دمای محدود صحبت شود در زبان های مختلف در این دو موقعیت استفاده شود. در انگلیسی کلمه داغ دارای تعدد معنایی است:کلمه داغ در جایی به معنی شی متفاوت که با محیط ارتباط پیدا کرده است . دمای محیط که به عنوان یک شی یا محیط داغ توصیف میشود نباید از یک حدی پایین تر باشد همینطور این مفهوم برای< مکان داغ> به معنی جایی است که تنها گرم باشد بلکه بتواند از گرمای نور خورشید هم به طور غیر مستقیم استفاده کند. نیازی به گفتن نیست که طبیعتا مفهوم های محیطی هم مانند خورشید هم بخشی از مفهوم گرمای محدود را شکل دهد. F} }اینجا گرم الان Aاین مانند مکان است Bاگر کسی در این مکان باشد میتواند با حجمش ان را حس کند. Cبخاطر این گرما شخص میتواند درباره این محیط چیزی بداند Dبخاطر این گرما کسی میتواند اینطور فکر کند: Eیک مکان با روشن کردن اتش میتواند همینطور گرم شود Fیک مکان میتواند شبیه اینجا شود اگر خورشید در بالای آن مانند یک آتش بتابد. By a further but very straightforward polysemic extension, the word hot can be used to report a person’s subjective experience, e.g. to say I’m hot. As explicated in G, in this usage the word hot refers to the bodily sensation associated with being in a “hot place”; hence, the meaning ‘hot m’, in its ambient sense, functions as semantic molecule in the explication:. در هر صورت با توسعه این همه معانی کلمه داغ میتواند تجربه های ذهنی یک فرد را بیان کند مانند:من داغم .این عبارت با این ساختار نشان دهنده احساسات درونی هستند که احساس درونی را بیان میکند که در مشارکتی با یک مکان داغ بیان میشود. معنای داغ یک احساس محدود است که عملکردش شبیه مولکول های معنایی است در بیان: G I’m hot. a. I feel something bad in my body now b. someone can feel something like this when they are in a place where it is hot m G}}من داغم Aمن یک احساس بد درجسمم دارم. Bاین را کسی احساس میکند که در یک مکان گرم حضور داشته باشد.